Shadows
by Distant Storm
Summary: She'll answer you, if you know how to listen. OneShot about Molly and Don Wei, on the anniversary of the death of the person who they care about most.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers... there you go.**_

_**Shadows**_

_**Distant Storm**_

_**x x x**_

I couldn't sleep. Usually, I'm just completely absorbed in the wonders of a place like this, so far from home. I guess, I checked the date a few times, it makes sense. It's the anniversary of the day when my world first fell apart. Isn't that wonderful?

I wonder if Don Wei can sleep. I mean, even if he doesn't even know I'm here, much less if I'm alive or dead, and today, starting an hour ago, is the anniversary of the day he lost his wife, the best pilot on all of Earth. I could win this entire Oban thing, and I'd never be as good as she was.

Not in the same way, at least.

I took a step out onto the observation deck, overlooking the seas of this foreign place, as well as the track. The moons overhead blue, yellow, and green, cast shadows over everything. It's kinda haunting, really. Pretty though. I wish my mom was able to see it. Maybe she is. At this point, I don't know.

There's two reasons I'm here. One, I want to earn my father's love. That Don Wei that I see everyday is not the father I once knew. I want him back.

And second, and perhaps the most important reason, I'm not sure. I want to win Oban. I have to. My mother told me stories of pilots who have been here for races. I wanted to be one of those pilots, ever since I had first heard the stories. I feel horrible for Rick, honestly, I do, but maybe this is destiny. Maybe I am meant for this.

Hopefully goal number two will help out with goal number one. Maybe I should reverse the order. I don't know anymore. I think I'm going to figure out who I am, through this. Am I still the scared little Eva who was left by her father at that damned boarding school all those years ago, or am I someone else? Am I Molly, the fearless, fiery pilot for the Earth in the races of Oban? Or am I both?

Apparently, I'm Eva on a mission with a self inflicted alter ego. Here I can be Eva, when no one's around. When they see me, I am Molly... until I slip up, which is bound to happen.

Speaking of slipping... I better get around the corner, here comes Don Wei. He'll kill me, seeing as I have a race to pilot tomorrow...er today.

He looks pretty depressed, though. Can't hardly blame him. Neither of us knew what to say when Mom died. I can't erase the picture from my mind of the ashes. That was all that was left of her. I remember her so well, I made a promise to her to never give up and never let anything or anyone stop me. I plan on keeping that promise.

"I wish you were here with me," Don Wei said to no one in particular. Well, I know who he was talking to, but I can't hardly say that they're going to respond back. I've tried it too many times, and it just doesn't work too well. Not the direct approach at least. "I wish you would at leat answer!" I took a step back. He had really become an angry person

Maybe I should say something. Maybe I should tell him that Molly is just a figment of everyone's imagination. That I am Eva, his daughter, and that I'm going to take Oban by storm.

"I think our daughter hates me," He continued. "I left her all alone. Eva..."

I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear him say my name.

"But I can't let this go. I have to believe in them. We have to win, or else..."

Or else what? This is getting pretty interesting.

"The fate of the Earth will be a dire one." I moved quietly out of the shadows. Not quiet enough, judging by the annoyed look on his face.

"Molly?" His voice was more surprised than angry, at this point. Didn't think I could be quiet, did you, Dad?

Well, I have two choices here. I could tell the truth and risk it all, or I could wait until I win. Until I've won it all to complete the puzzle that has rapidly become my life.

"Sorry Sir," I said, quietly. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You should be asleep," he said, in a tone colder than before.

"I know. I couldn't though, so I thought I'd get some fresh air." I guess option number two has a knack for being my first choice. I leaned out on the railing, into the breeze. "Shouldn't you be asleep too? You have a race as well."

"I am in charge, Molly." I wish right now I could just tell him. I really do. But I know it's not meant to be just yet. I guess I'll just have to be her. Not entirely Eva. Not yet.

"Sorry," I said, quietly. "Today brings up a lot of bad memories for me."

_**x x x**_

Molly turned away from me, looking out at the planet. She was far from home, just like me. Something, deep inside me wanted to confide in her, a fifteen year old girl. That would only bring an even harder challenge on to her shoulders. She had enough on her mind, according to what she was saying. The memories she would gain from me would do her no good.

"I'm sorry," I found myself saying.

"Don't be," she said, shrugging. "I'm going to bed. Sorry to bug you." Her bad attitude had appeared again, and she released the rail, shoving both hands into her pockets.

I honestly don't understand why she's so moody around me. I'm not out to get her, though it might seem like it. I don't like female pilots, for reasons that would scare her beyond her comprehension. Female racers usually end up dead. Quickly. Something Eva, if she were here, would understand.

"...Sir?"

"Yes Molly?" I asked, through gritted teeth. First, she listens in to hear me try to talk to my dead wife, seeing as she did die on this day some years ago, and now she's asking questions. Great. Just what I need. Another little pipsqueak pilot to annoy me.

"She'll answer you, if you know how to listen."

I couldn't respond. First of all, Molly is not a philosophical girl. So obviously, she knew what was going on. It would make sense. Her death was made known. She was the best pilot on the planet, no questions asked. If it wasn't for that crash... she'd be here, racing. Not Rick Thunderbolt, who is never going to race again, or Molly. I looked down.

Down, on the white painted cement... I must be seeing things. It looked just like her. And I wasn't talking about Molly. Following the slender and graceful outline of the shadow, i saw it reach Molly's feet, making them one. Then I blinked, and Molly's shadow was a reflection of herself, the other gone, just as fast as it had came.

I must be going insane. Why Molly? She's just a stowaway, who got lucky enough to race. Why would my wife wish to appear through her?

And now, though I don't like it a bit, the world is counting on her.

"Goodnight," I hear Molly say, her voice echoing in a whisper as she turned the corner.

"_Same to you, my daughter._" It couldn't be... well, maybe it could. Though, why would she be talking to Molly? I let myself think on it for a while, before turning and following the corridor to my room. If I've learned a single thing, I've learned this:

Anything is possible.

_**x x x**_

_**please review**_

_**I wanted to make it Molly's pov in the beginning, but it had to end in Don Wei's at the end to work out. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_


End file.
